


Decline and Fall

by QiaoYou



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QiaoYou/pseuds/QiaoYou
Summary: 不长不短的闹剧终于走向终幕，没有人再开口说话或是讥嘲什么话题，我们不约而同地望向百叶门窗，近距离地远观室内一场场利益商谈，似乎能透过它看见某些不明所以的落寞。
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	Decline and Fall

**Author's Note:**

> 标题取自伊夫林·沃的同名作品，但与其无关，仅仅是借用名字。

我初次见到亚瑟·柯克兰的那一天，伦敦是个经久难遇的好日子，艳阳高照，一粒一粒的尘埃上下翻飞，轨迹被衬得清清楚楚。  
美景从来属于同它们相得益彰的美人儿，在这样和煦动人的午后她们撑起阳伞，或者换上从海峡对岸（也可能是大洋彼岸，但她们通常耻于说出后者）购得的衣裙，沿着河畔小径散心，给艺术家提供新灵感。至于我们这些“不解风情”的“实干主义者”嘛……我已经无数次试图将证券股票的曲线想象成那些倩影，那些自她们夏装中隐约显露的窈窕身段——没有法国女人那么丰盈，想象她们就如同想象精致的街心小喷泉，流水和浮雕闪出两种不同的光泽来。  
然而，无论是哪一种快乐，之于我而言都是奢望。“金融从业者的午餐会”本就是一支强力的快乐阻断剂。在现代的金融业中你找不到满足感，换言之，找不到一个老牌中产阶级的安心，因为你拥有的只是“短期利率”和“长期投资”，资产如此，人情亦如此。  
这大概就是我们这些自由主义拥护者自掘的坟墓。  
我背地里怨恨起了亚当·斯密，怨恨起了大学时代鼓吹自由市场的小老头，怨恨起了美国难以撼动的托拉斯地位......整个世界都一团乱麻了，趾高气扬的英国人也不得不公然打起“特惠制”的招牌维护利益，法国又能有什么好办法？所谓的商务会谈，不过是从来不对付的落魄家伙们的同病相怜罢了。

是的，要说有什么东西比午餐会更令人厌烦，那一定是一群英国人主场的午餐会。

听我的，每当有英国人向你抱怨国际社会对待英国的孤立与冷淡时，千万不要施舍他一星儿半点的同情与理解，那根本石沉大海，分毫不值！封闭的岛国从来没有与欧陆热络起来过，不过他们唯一值得称赞的倒也是正这种冷漠无情：我完全可以悄悄消失在酒会上，神不知鬼不觉。进而我就可以马上买一张火车票，或者找一辆马车，也可以……总之什么都行，只要可以马上带我回到巴黎，最好能继续去往马赛或者里昂，南法的盛夏美景享受多少次也不为过。  
我自己也清楚，以上种种不过是无用的妄想，即使如此在洗手间中与商谈伙伴的雇员之一撞个满怀也确实超出了我的预期。这家伙虽然一身西装价格不菲，道歉举止也恪守周到礼节，但我直觉他也不是能够享受，或者仅仅是忍受餐会氛围的人，这可能是那夸张的粗眉带给我冲击所致，也可能是由于走廊与宴会厅相隔的百叶门分散了本就暗淡的灯火，同时过滤了参会大厅中觥筹交错的嘈杂声响，让玻璃杯碰撞的叮咚声也化作类似风铃一样的清脆。淡淡的烟草味道还徘徊于角落中，混杂他身上鲜明的软皮革香调，带出几分疲惫与精神被迫保持高度集中的敏锐。  
他拨开几缕垂下的额发打量我，我对此坦然相对。可以营造的昏暗中他的眼睛也泛起一抹做旧的金绿色泽，也许在正常光线中它们会呈现如丛林般的深邃。然而我想我没有机会欣赏苍翠美景，因为我们的气场注定我们的邂逅只会发生在走廊的尽头，推开这扇门谁也不会把它当回事儿。也就是说，我们也许可以在特定的话题语境下大聊特聊，出了这个范畴则会针锋相对，总体上来说大概率做不成什么朋友。

就在此时英国人结束了他的审视，出人意料地率先开口说道：“你没有复盘任务吧？如果没有我们今天就算谁也没见过谁。天杀的股东权益会谈，天杀的跨国商务贸易，一个个就知道追在华尔街的屁股后面跑......所以我厌恶中午的酒会，混在一起，什么滋味也没了，是吧？”  
“是的，先生，看见您以后我深有同感。”  
“法国人？”他那种自嘲一般浅表又无意义的笑容瞬间拉平了，“真不走运。”  
“我们可以当作谁也没见过谁，你刚刚这么说的。”  
“重复我的话能说明什么吗？”很好，他开始针对我的谈话技巧发表意见，看来这场不明不白的谈话对于他多少有点儿乐趣可言。  
英国人的乐趣。  
“说明你们的公司很快就能得到一笔法国外汇了，这不算走运吗？”惊诧于自己居然愿意同他争论的幼稚行为，我还是继续同他搭话。  
“本来就是针对法国需求制定的方案计划，你们只是在烦人地讨价还价罢了。”  
“这才是交易。”  
“是走流程的抢劫。”  
“起码你们还算有点家底儿让我们抢。”  
“我们的荣幸。”

不长不短的闹剧终于走向终幕，没有人再开口说话或是讥嘲什么话题，我们不约而同地望向百叶门窗，近距离地远观室内一场场利益商谈，似乎能透过它看见某些不明所以的落寞。


End file.
